


Confessions: Hojo

by Qem



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Rating: PG13, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-10
Updated: 2005-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hojo had to confess he knew there was no such thing as mumble wumble measles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions: Hojo

**Author's Note:**

> Response:  
> Challenge: Confession  
> Char/Pair: Hojo  
> Rating: Pg  
> Genre: General/Angst  
> Words: Less than 1535

Hojo sighed. She wasn't here. Again. Standing up straight, pulling him self off the wall he rested on, as he walked towards the school exit and headed his way home. His movements were confident, a giant genuine smile perched upon his face. It was a bright and beautiful day! He was tall and healthy! He should make the most of it! Like he knew she would if she could.

He turned his thoughts back to her. Kagome. Kagome shone with a brilliant energy - her smile was infectious. Hmm. Maybe not the best thoughts to bring to mind about that girl. He heard she had just come down with the Mexican flu and was far to contagious to come to school. When he had mentioned it to his parents, who were both doctors, they both burst out laughing. Hojo had no idea why they did that. It was most peculiar and quite rude of them. Mother made him special desert that night though. Obviously as an apology for being so rude.

Actually that was only the story he was going with to let his parents think that he was still their sweet and innocent child. People tended to like you better if you put a smile on your face and their own. For some reason, few people admired the subtle barbs of cynics. Unless they were dishing it out that is. He had to confess that he knew that there was no such thing as the Mexican Flu. Or the mumble wumble measles. Or quite a few of the other things that Kagome's grandfather had said she was ill with. Contrary to what some might believe Hojo wasn't stupid. He was actually top of his class in science.

However. Hojo believed with all his heart two things. Kagome was ill. And that Kagome needed help. There was NO other explanation that was possible. Despite the fact that Kagome did sometimes play up to the "I'm just a ditzy Japanese school girl" image, with her micro skirt and her friends, Kagome was smart. She was also ambitious and determined. She never missed a day of school before her fifteenth birthday. Hojo knew all of this because. Because. Well he had to confess, he was a little bit obsessed with Kagome. He had been watching her... He followed her home once to see where she lived. That old shrine. It was why he was in love with her. Yes. He had been watching her long before he had even begun to confess an interest to her, even to his family. When he first lay eyes on her, something deep within his soul flickered. And remembered. He knew her. She was something special. She glowed with a inner light.

Not that Hojo would EVER tell anyone that. Besides, he hadn't meant anything by it. He just really admired her. He had fallen in love with her mature voice, her determined stance, her caring nature. Her beautiful eyes. Her raven black hair that waved down past her shoulders. The way that she tried to convince him to go out with his cousin. Now Hojo had to admit that was funny.

His cousin who had just transferred to the school and had yet to make friends was being a bit clingy. Now Hojo knew that - _technically_ \- he was a good catch. Even if he was only saying it to himself, he wasn't actually bad looking. Yuki had smiled and told him that he and Kagome made a cute couple. And Kagome was beautiful, so he must have some redeeming features for her not to out shine him. He was smart and did well at school. Parents seemed to like him because he was polite and cute. His family was rich, both his parents doctors. And his family were descendants of noble. His family name was that of a Samurai lord family. He could trace his family tree back through feudal times. But still his cousin showing interest in him - that way?

He'd try to go over to her place, to see if he could send another basket of fruit towards her. Maybe he could help her study as well. Poor thing. Kagome had been a good student before, it was horrible how she had to keep missing school. Nobody in their right mind would risk failing at this vitally important stage in their lives! It was all going on to permanent records, at this rate Kagome would never be able to go to a good university! He saw how hard Kagome worked when she was well. And even when she wasn't well!

Hojo also knew how much her friends worried about her too. It was odd. But even though he wasn't with Kagome. And probably never could be, due to her "sickness", falling in love with her was probably one of the smartest things he had ever done. Hojo had always had trouble making friends. Sure he could make people laugh, and yes, everyone seemed to like him. But he had no close friends. And he always had trouble talking to girls - they had an annoying habit of trying to throw themselves at him. He found the best path, was to play the clueless boy - the clueless boy who was already interested in someone else. That way no one got hurt. But Kagome had never thrown herself at him. She tried to convince him to go out with other people. And now her friends were his friends!

It was proof of Kagome's nature that even though they were unable to speak to her regularly her friends still showed such loyalty to her. He could tell that Yuki and Eri liked him a little. At first that is. But now because they were trying to set him up with Kagome, they were too busy pointing out her good points to point out their own. By now, Arimi, Eri and Yuki treated him as an honoree member of their group, and felt comfortable speaking to him. They treated him as a guy friend. It was awesome being able to talk to them and just relax. They made him laugh. They'd even seem part of his deeper more cynical nature underneath. And still liked him. The day when he had been unable to take Kagome to the amusement park wasn't a waste, with Eri, Yuki and Arimi, he had laughed his head off. Even if Arimi was the one that ended up with the flowers.

Yes. Hojo had to confess, even if it was only to himself that, that, was the best thing about Kagome. The way she showed people that they weren't alone. And helped connected themselves together. He'd never thought he'd be able to just take a group to the amusement park like that. Or that it would be so fun.

Arimi was the one that Hojo suspected, knew what was really up with Kagome. While Eri and Yuki were pushing him towards Kagome, Arimi was the one who suggest that he might want to be her friend first and think about being a boyfriend later. Funny. Until she had said that, he thought Arimi the most romantic of the four girls. She wasn't interested in Hojo though. At least he didn't think so. Perhaps she knew why Kagome was always falling ill. Unable to see people. Unable to attend school.

Hojo wondered how Kagome would react if she knew that her friends had become his friends. She'd probably smile. She was always trying to convince Hojo to see other people. As if she didn't want to disappoint him. As if she ever could. There was nothing she could do that could ever really hurt Hojo. Not after all she had done for him. One day he'd be able to tell her his feelings. And then she'd either smile and say she returned them too. Or she'd have a soft look of worry on her face, and explain to Hojo she felt other wise. And Hojo had to confess that while that would hurt. It would be fine too.

Hojo knew that Kagome didn't have mumble wumble measles or Mexican Flu. He wasn't sure how much time she had left in this world. Sometimes she gave him a funny feeling that one day she'd just disappear. But until then, Hojo was determined to help make her life as wonderful as he could. To thank her for helping to change and shape his life for the better. He just wanted her to be happy. He would never forget her. Beautiful Kagome. Yes he had to confess, he really loved her.


End file.
